<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Christ Alone by icejeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284004">In Christ Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen'>icejeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>泉岚初交往设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Christ Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bgm :All I Want for Christmas Is You<br/>2017.8.14 那时候还以为要彻底退坑了www</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>泉ちゃん，刚刚走过去的那个女孩怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>什么怎么样。</p><p> </p><p>长相啊，身材啊，啊还有最重要的气质、气质！黑色波浪卷和知性圆框眼镜，但是搭配了俏皮的纱巾和亮眼的长筒靴，半身的混搭很有品味呢。这是你的菜吧？</p><p>鸣上岚坐在咖啡厅里小声地对窗外走过的女士如此评价。</p><p> </p><p>太不礼貌了鸣くん，不管对我还是对那位女士。和他一起来圣诞血拼的濑名泉皱眉道。咖啡也喝完了，休息够了就去下一家店，别浪费时间了。</p><p> </p><p>泉ちゃん太节能主义了，在紧凑的时间表外放松身心也是不错的选择呢。鸣上悠哉自得地把杯底的咖啡轻轻摇晃几下。</p><p> </p><p>濑名不吃他这套，抓住他的手摆开往外走的架势。你看看现在店里店外人这么多，走累了现在也该离开了，给别人腾出空间才是最优选择啊。再说——</p><p>他顿了一下。最重要的东西还没买。</p><p> </p><p>诶诶，是什么重要的东西？鸣上拢起乱七八糟的纸袋凑上去同他并肩走到店外。</p><p> </p><p>圣·诞·礼·物，你以为为什么我偏偏今晚和你一起出来？濑名瞥了他一眼。前段时间事务所工作太忙了，和你的休假机会也恰巧都错开了，忙到想不起来平安夜。要是没有礼物你肯定不高兴。</p><p> </p><p>嗯。鸣上细长的眉毛蹙起，发出小动物一样的声音。原来泉ちゃん没有准备啊……</p><p> </p><p>……对不起。他把鸣上右手的袋子接过来提到自己的右手上。之前没有计划好是我的错。</p><p> </p><p>鸣上岚摇头表示不用放在心上。泉ちゃん是大忙人，况且现在还是以事业为重的男人更有魅力。</p><p> </p><p>濑名今天穿了粉色内搭的V领毛衣，难得地配合了鸣上的穿衣习惯，出门前他已经感到惊喜不已、要让一块貌似冷硬的石头扭转自己的面目，是一场长期的攻坚战。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你是在故意刁难我吗？濑名坐在店里的休息区，差点冲他发脾气。这也不要那也不要，我认了，但是好歹把要求说得具体点啊？</p><p> </p><p>鸣上站得远远的。明明是泉ちゃん的合理安排里没有我！这么大个人就和你住在一起，你却一点感觉都没有，超……哽住了。他越想越气，气得直喘。没诚心没心意，他心里敲着木鱼默念。</p><p> </p><p>导购员对着这两个在杂志上公开恋情的现役模特不知所措，想要握手的冲动被害怕恋爱战争硝烟的胆怯胜过，谨慎地站在镜子前一动不动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后鸣上把自己的东西扔在沙发边拎着包就走了。当然濑名会去收拾战场尸骸，无需说明，收拾善后的工作他早在上学期间就被迫习得，那时和他并肩作战的还有现在这个和他撒娇走开的恋人。</p><p> </p><p>一看手表时间也过了十一点，商场今天通宵营业，但他可不会奉陪到底。鸣くん的心海底针，有时候真怀疑他们俩的电波是怎么莫名其妙搭上的，关键时刻经常失灵。他决定换种方法作战，快点解决掉两人交往后的首个重大节日。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好样的。一回家就听到外放的Last Christmas，邻居的不知情人士大概在怀疑他们家墙脚摇摇欲坠。濑名咬牙切齿地把血拼收获扔到玄关，外衣脱了一地去淋浴。脏东西带回家是绝对的禁忌。</p><p> </p><p>有个动不动就耍性子走人的男朋友真是甜蜜的折磨，怎么事前就没发现这点和他说清楚呢。濑名用毛巾扶着脑袋走进卧室。</p><p> </p><p>啊泉ちゃん。躺在床上敷面膜的人叫了一声。</p><p> </p><p>干嘛啊。</p><p> </p><p>我来给你吹头发。</p><p> </p><p>不是不理我了吗？</p><p> </p><p>过了五分钟就后悔了。鸣上把吹风机开得呼呼直响。话说最后决定送人家什么啦？</p><p> </p><p>你的脾气也真是……</p><p> </p><p>听不见哦。鸣上捏了一把濑名的后颈。</p><p> </p><p>什么都没有。</p><p> </p><p>………………诶？啊啊？濑名泉你再说一次。鸣上岚关掉吹风机大喊。</p><p> </p><p>我放弃了，就把自己送给你吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>